The Yule Ball
by Erised
Summary: Draco is bored at the ball. How does he keep himself occupied? This is parallel fic to the Yule Ball chapter in the Goblet of Fire and complete unless I am inspired otherwise. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the canon and any productions made off the canon (i.e. the movies). Those are those who they are. This story is also _all my idea_, and I _know_ that no one else can place a claim on it. So please don't try. Thank you.

**The Yule Ball**

I knew the evening wouldn't be any fun as I dreaded it while I dressed in my black dress robes. Mother had bought them for me and I hadn't paid attention to them until I put them on. I looked like a vicar. I didn't even want to go, but there would be talk if I stood Pansy up to not attend the main social function of my school life so far. Making sure my hair, the one care I ever take to my appearance, was perfect, I went down to the common room to meet up with Pansy. I had charmed a daffodil to be pink, and this I brought to her ("It's so perfect Draco!") before she latched on to my arm and I led the Slytherins to the Great Hall. I suppose I was trying to rush the evening, but by getting there first I only made it last longer.

I remember passing Harry and Ron on the way there. I had looked forward to seeing Ron's frilly robes that I had seen on the Hogwarts' Express. Unfortunately he had pulled off the lace to leave a much more becoming tattered edge. I kept myself amused by this as I listened to Pansy swooning over the decorations and listing the songs that the Weird Sisters might play. Crabbe and Goyle had looked like very comfortable pillows at that moment, but a dignified Malfoy knew when and where to retire and this was neither the time nor the place.

The champions were allowed in first. I had wanted to be a champion but Father had told me that it was a nonsensical idea because of the age limit. For once I did not envy Potter's privilege because I had heard whispers of what was to come. Upon passing the champions I had turned my head to make eye contact with Victor Krum, who I had talked to a couple of times, when my gaze fell upon the girl next to him. It was hard to believe it was her; she would have been pretty if she weren't a mudblood. Pansy's sharp exhale and firmer grip on my arm signaled that she too had noticed. That night would be a night of surprises.

Dinner was served in a manner that I had never encountered before. I was slightly miffed at not having had dinner served like this before, but realized that there would be so much food left over that the house elves wouldn't be able to finish it for a week. The manor has four; it used to have five but Dobby had been dismissed and it's hard to replace a house elf, because in order to hire one, the elf has to have been freed, and a freed elf has misbehaved. Pansy complained about the food, as she usually does. The way she chattered throughout the evening made me wish that Crabbe and Goyle were at my sides. Too busy stuffing their faces, they never talked while eating. 

"Just look at the state of her robes," Pansy commented to Millicent, jerking her finger towards a table filled with Hufflepuffs. I was inclined to agree that their robes were too frilly, but didn't see how the girls at my table were superior. While their robes were expensive and cut to flatter, the forms within them couldn't do the dresses justice.

I was forced to watch as Potter and Padma or Parvati -one of the Patil twins- revolved in one spot, with Patil obviously steering. Krum and Granger danced awkwardly due to their shared lack of grace, Diggory and Chang danced like a pair of lovebirds, and Davies nearly stepped on Fleur Delacour's feet several times - he was so busy staring at her. All in all it was like a Muggle circus I had snuck into once before Mother found me and hauled me away, making me swear I would never tell Father where I had been.

As soon as the first song was over, I danced with Pansy as was my duty. Mother had made sure I could dance. She had hired an instructor and had danced with me when she was well enough. Mother's not an easily broken woman, but she's often broken. Pansy tried to get as close to me as she could, but I found her perfume constricting my lungs and her touch a contamination on my skin. I know I must get used to her by the time we are married. Revolving gracefully I saw Ginny Weasley wince as Neville trod on her foot, after which he proceeded to apologize pathetically and profusely. She too would have been almost pretty, but this did not come as a shock to me; I had seen her be nearly pretty many times before. I almost wanted to show her how males really danced, but then again, not all males dance like me.

"Let's go for a walk."

Pansy's idea sounded good; the Great Hall was getting stuffy. She guided me through the gardens that had been transplanted just outside the Entrance Hall to a bench partially hidden by the foliage. I knew what she wanted, and while I had given in before, I couldn't have been more out of the mood. Eventually I gave in to her probing hands and lips, making sure she stayed outside of the clothing layer. Habitually, I closed my eyes, but opened them soon after, to make sure we weren't caught. Then Pansy could enjoy herself as much as she wanted and hopefully not bother me about this for another month. I watched Neville and Ginny come out and walk closer and closer to us. The wind caught the curling wisps that had escaped from her bun and blew her dress against her. The gold dressed sparkled with the colors of the fairies hidden in the bushes. And she talked placidly with Neville while enjoying the night. Pansy feigned a moan as she found me getting erect and placed her hand right where I didn't want her to. I gently pushed it higher so she would massage my belt instead and peeked once more at Ginny. She noticed us and opened her eyes very wide briefly before replying coolly to Neville. I kept her eye contact as I kissed Pansy with more fervor. It looked like she felt as if I were devouring her with my eyes, which I was trying my best to do. It's so much fun to toy with the Weasleys.

Panting, Pansy broke the kiss and I stood up to return to the Great Hall. She stayed (to fix her make-up I think). Passing Ginny, I trailed a finger lightly across her rump as she leaned on the rail that prevented any of the students from leaving the garden. Neville didn't notice. I stayed seated in the Great Hall for as long as I possibly could. Neville and Ginny returned and sat across the room, sipping their punch and talking quietly. Her gaze often strayed to Potter who kept glancing at Diggory and Chang. I was plotting how to use this trail of admiration to my amusement when Pansy returned, her make-up fully in place and sporting a fresh sheen of acrid perfume.

The music had been enjoyable and Pansy had been bearable, but by the end of the evening I definitely needed some time without her. She was pressing herself against me trying to spark any possible carnal sensation I could feel for her, but all she was doing was staining me more. I walked as quickly as was dignified to my room once I had deposited her in the common room where she had gushed to her friends how much fun she had had with me. Slytherin had been dignified enough not to expect any of the Slytherins to share sleeping areas with each other and because he was the most selective founder there were always fewer Slytherins. Once there, I felt oddly empty. Shaking myself, I lay on the bed, listening as the roar in the common room dulled and finally disappeared. It hadn't occurred to me to undress for bed and so I did, standing in front of the bureau and neatly folding the garments because I wasn't tired. Finally naked, I was doing cleansing charms on my hair when the door creaked open.

I turned to see the young Miss Weasley standing in the doorway, the moonlight turning her gold dress to silver. It didn't occur to me to cover myself up.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"I don't know."

She began to undo her hair, pulling the pins out and letting each curl fall gracefully down her back. She didn't flinch when I unzipped her, nor when the dress fell to the floor. She turned around and stood before me, as if waiting for me to do something. And so I did what I had done earlier to Pansy. I kissed her.

No sparks flew from the kiss, it was just a normal mouth, a normal unskilled mouth that was learning quickly. I swept her off her feet and lay her down on the bed. The next few hours were filled with exploration. It was like I had never touched a girl before because this girl was so different. She had so many freckles and her tummy was soft, not firm like all the other girls who tried so hard to make their bodies perfect. She winced when I entered and did not make a sound but panted when we neared the end of our time together. Her simple breathing was more erotic than the fake moans that all the other girls made.

After lying for a half hour, she got up and retrieved her dress and pins and I watched as she left, not really knowing why what happened did and why she was there in the first place. All I remember is she felt angry, like fire between my fingers, and I can only guess why.


End file.
